Ichabod's New Clothes
by SpiroSpero
Summary: Abbie makes Ichabod ditch his colonial clothes, and sends him with Hawley to find suitable replacements. What happens when they get back to the cabin for him to try on the new purchases? Sounds almost as cheesy as the title, right? It's a work in progress, and bear with me please, it's my first one!
1. Chapter 1

"Crane, it's got to be done."

"Lieutenant, you can't be serious. I can't even bare the thought."

"Look, Crane," Lt. Mills was about as serious as she'd ever been, "I can't possibly fight the forces of evil in Sleepy Hollow when everyone thinks my partner is a lunatic from a Revolutionary War reenactment. The clothes have to go."

Ichabod's gaze shifted, he knew he was losing this argument.

"I've already arranged your trip to the mall, Hawley will be here in 5 minutes."

"So, not only are you making me shed my garments – which been perfectly capable of performing their duties for the last 300 years, but you're making me find new clothes with that miscreant. I think not, Lieutenant."

"Crane, the conversation is over, he's on his way."

"So, Mr. Crane, ready to shop to you drop?" Hawley entered the archives, his comment dripping with sarcasm – he too was not excited about the thought of spending a day with Ichabod in a mall, but, when Abbie asks favors, Hawley can't say no.

"See, Mr. Hawley, there is no way I can wear these modern breeches over my knickers, I guess I will simply have to continue wearing my traditional garb," Ichabod stepped out of the dressing room in a button-down shirt and dark jeans which looked like they'd been donned on top of sweat pants. Even so, Hawley had to admit that modern clothing complimented Crane's body.

"No sir, Abbie told me to find you knew clothes, and that's what we're going to do. I guess this means you'll have to get rid of the knickers too."

"Mr. Hawley, I have grown tired of this, I'll not argue with Lt. Mills, but I'll not shop anymore either, I think by now you know my measurements, would you just purchase whatever you think is suitable?"

_I'm not exactly used to being treated like a servant, but if it'll make Mills happy, who knows how she'll repay me_, Hawley thought, "Sure Crane. I'll swing it by your cabin when I'm done."

A few hours later, there was a knock on the door of the cabin, Ichabod, being the only one there, answered.

"Oh, it's just you, Mr. Hawley. Did you bring my new garments?"

"Yeah, here they are," Hawley answered, handing several shopping bags to Ichabod, one remained in his hand. "And I solved your little knickers problem too," he handed the remaining bag to Ichabod, "these are underwear, I wasn't sure what your preference would be, so I got a few different kinds."

Ichabod reached into the bag, pulling out first the boxers, "I guess I'll have to try them all on." And with that, Ichabod pulled down his pants and knickers in one fell swoop. Hawley was more than a little shocked.

"Right here Crane?" Hawley wasn't exactly complaining, the glimpse of Crane's backside sent a cold-chill through his body.

"Surely, Mr. Hawley you have seen a man disrobe before," Ichabod answered as he pulled the blue and red stripped boxers up to his waist.

Hawley grinned, _if only he knew_, "Well yeah, Crane, but I just thought you old dudes were pretty private about stuff like that."

This time, it was Ichabod's turn to grin, _if only he knew_, and then, he let out a huff, "Even the puritans weren't this Puritan, I'll go change in my room if that will better suite your conservative nature, Mr. Hawley." And with that, Ichabod, bags in hand, marched off to his room.

More to come, I promise. R&R please! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ichabod was not exactly satisfied with the boxers, the loose nature reminded him of knickers, but they were much too short to be that loose in his opinion, especially for a man of his endowment. Next, he tried briefs; he smiled with a little pleasure as his manhood was cradled with warmth, but began to get the feeling these were too restrictive. Lastly, he tried out the boxer briefs and decided these were just right.

"Mr. Hawley," he said as he stepped into the living room, in just the underwear, "I've decided on my undergarments. I'll be needing more of these."

_Woah. Crane is kinda hot_. _Wait…what am I thinking…_

"Mr. Hawley? Mr. Hawley, are you quite done staring at my body?" Hawley snapped out of the trance-like state he'd been in.

"Uhh…ummm…yeah…it's just that...uh…I'm sorry about that, most have just spaced out for a second." In reality, his eyes had been very consciously glued to the large bulge in the front of Ichabod's underwear and he'd become distracted by a rapidly growing issue in his own briefs.

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Hawley, I grew quite used to men gawking while I was in the army, and if we're honest, I stole a few glances at some of my comrades in various states of undress as well,"

Hawley got an idea, "You know, Crane, I've found that there are some things more fun than looking." With that, he stood up and approached Ichabod.

"Well, I did a little of that in my days in the army, but surely you aren't suggesting that we…" Ichabod stopped as Hawley's hands contacted his waist and pulled their torsos together.

"I'm damn well doing more than making a suggestion," Hawley replied before leaning in for a kiss. Ichabod reciprocated. Soon, the two men found their way onto the couch, Ichabod still in his dark boxer briefs, and Hawley still fully clothed.

"Crane, I think I'm wearing too many clothes."

Ichabod's fingers made their way to Hawley's shirt and he began unbuttoning, when that task was completed he did the same to Hawley's pants. Soon, Hawley was left in only his briefs. Both men continued to explore the other until Hawley began to tug at Ichabod's underwear.

"Wow," Hawley was clearly impressed with its size, and quickly put it in his mouth.

Ichabod was in absolute ecstasy, and after several minutes said, "Mr. Hawley, you best stop before we end things prematurely." Hawley removed his mouth from Ichabod's length and two began kissing again. This time it was Ichabod who lowered himself along with Hawley's briefs which itself had been concealing an impressive piece – though not as impressive as Ichabod's. Hawley let out a loud sigh as Ichabod took the entire length in his mouth. After a few minutes Hawley whispered to Ichabod, "I want you inside of me Crane."

"I never thought you'd ask Mr. Hawley." Slowly, Ichabod entered Hawley who whimpered with pain.

The two continued until both men had reached their climax and they lay together amid heavy breathing.

"Mr. Hawley, it seems you have some talent I had not realized before today. I think I'm beginning to like you."


End file.
